Not Near, Not Far, Someday
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in love with the youngest Weasleys, so they team up to win their hearts. But what happens when... READ AND FIND OUT! H/Hr DG RL in later chapters. Post DH.
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do... NOT oown Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 1-

Harry Potter sat studying in the Common Room when the most beautiful thing walked into the room, Ginny Weasly. He looked over to her, blushed lightly, and went back to his studies.

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Ron, who sat next to him.

"Huh? N-no," Harry stammored.

Ron shrugged, looking down at his book. "Well, I need to go take a piss, I'll be right back." He got up, leaving Harry with Hermione, who was keeping her eyes focused on the subject she was looking over. She let out a big sigh, as if she held her breath since forever. She turned to look at Harry, "you need help with anything?" she asked.

Harry shook his head.

Hermione smiled at him and went back to her book.

Harry smiled at her too as she read, Harry was glad to have Hermione by him. She has always been by his side ever since the beginning. It made him feel important, needed. She was like the loving sister he never had. But something had been off about her recently. She would only speak if she were alone with Harry, especially if Ron wasn't there. Also, everytime Ron came during their conversation she would get red and be quiet, and stay like that for the rest of the day.

"Is there something wrong Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well... You've been acting kind of strange lately."

"I have?"

"Yes, you have. Why are you shy around Ron all of a sudden?"

Hermione just stayed quiet, and blushed.

Then it dawned on him. "You like him..."

Hermione nodded.

Harry grinned, "That's great Mione!" he exclaimed, hugging his best friend tight, "I have to tell you something too."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, holding on to Harry, holding the embrace together.

"I like his sister."

Hermione let go of Harry, with wide eyes, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" asked Harry, excited.

"Let's work together and capture their hearts."

"That's a great idea...but how?"

"Well, I could put in a good word for you to Ginny, and you could do the same for me!" Hermione said, grabbing Harry's shoulders, "Let's start from there!"


	2. To be or not to be?

Hermione woke up the next morning, earlier than usual. She got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs excitedly. She took out her quill and thick notebook hidden behind the wall next to the fireplace. She sat down in her favorite chair in the common room and opened her notebook. She smiled, for in the notebook was the short stories that she had written, most of them were of the romance genre of course. They were about the countless ways she was in love with Ron and how they get together. Some were controversial. Some were fantasies. But she loved them all.

Hermione put the quill to her mouth, which tickled the bottom of her lips. She dipped the quill in some ink and wrote her heart out.

**_The little girl was on the swings, feeling lonlier than ever before. She cried until her eyes became swollen. Her older brother died last week. His name was Timothy, he died in a car accident. He was the one she looked up to._**

**_No, she thought, stop thinking about him. She felt her eyes sting again, honestly, she was tired of crying now._**

**_"What's wrong?" said a voice._**

**_She looked up, a boy was standing there. His red hair was crazy in all directions, she chuckled._**

**_"Why are you laughing?" he asked, slightly offended._**

**_"Your hair," she admitted._**

**_The boy blushed._**

**_The girl smiled. "Do you come here often?" _**

**_"Yes." the boy answered.  
_**

**_"Me too."_**

**_He smiled, "Then how about tomorrow then?" he asked._**

**_"Is that a date? Are you asking me out?"_**

**_"No, I mean on a play date of course!"_**

**_The girl giggled. "I'm sorry, I don't make 'play dates' with a boy I don't know."_**

**_"Ronald Wesley, nice to meet you."_**

**_"Hermione Granger."_**

**_"Now you know me, can you go an a da- play date with me tomorrow?"_**

**_Hermione nodded._**

**_"Yes!" he screamed._**

"What are you doing 'Mione?" said a voice.

_Please not be Ron,_ she thought as she quickly shut her notebook and turned around, fortunately, it was Harry.

"Don't scare me like that you prat!" she said almost yelling, "and what I am doing is none of your business."

Harry snatched her notebook and flipped through it, "Hermione, your writing is amazing!" he complemented.

She blushed red.

Harry looked at her expression. _Cute,_ he thought.

"I'm gonna talk to Ginny today," Hermione finally said.

Harry stopped and put the notebook down. He smiled at his friend, "Thank you," he said.

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione was nervous... really nervous.

Ginny was sitting next to her in the library, she decided to ask her friend right about this time. But what should she say? Oh, Ginny I almost forgot Harry Potter is in love with you and wants to know what you think of him?

"Something wrong 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, "Well, there is something..."

"What is it?"

"Harry likes you..."

Ginny was wide eyed. Hermione was surprised at what she had just said.

"I-I like him too."

* * *

"Why did you need to see me Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry..." Hermione started, "I talked to Ginny today."

Harry suddenly got excited, "What did she say?"

"She likes you too," she said.

* * *


	3. Broken Hearts Club

Harry hugged Hermione tightly.

"Thank you, 'Mione," he whispered in her ear. Harry gave her a peck on the forehead. He smiled at her reaction.

"You-you're welcome," Hermione said with confidence.

* * *

Later that day, Harry planned an talking to Ron, wanting to pay Hermione back for what she had done.

"Do you like Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What?" Ron asked, surprised.

"You heard me."

"No, I don't," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?"

"I like... Loony Lovegood," Ron answered, light red in his cheeks. He turned his attention to the blond that passed by him, "plus, I only love Hermione like a sister anyway, just like you."

Harry stopped in his tracks, There stood Hermione in front of them.

She ran away with tears in her eyes, with Harry calling out her name.

* * *

Hermione found herself crying silently crying in the library. It was empty usually in the early afternoon. She loved it then, it was her sanctuary, no one bothered her here.

Today was an exception though... Someone had walked in the door. _Shoot,_ Hermione thought. She looked up. It was not what she had expected.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"What's wrong, Granger?" the boy asked, looking intrested.

"What do you want?" Hermione said accusingly.

"Ouch, don't hurt me so easily," Draco played.

Hermione chuckled.

"It's nice to see you smiling."

"Why are you helping me all of a sudden?" Hermione asked.

"No reason, I have always taken a liking to you."

"You want something, don't you?"

"You know me too well..."

"What is it?"

"I couldn't help but overhear what Weasel had said..."

"Blackmailing me now?" Hermione said, disbelieving.

"No, I wouldn't say that..."

"What _are_ you saying then?"

"I'm saying, do you want to be with me?"

* * *

Harry stood by the entrence of the library, his clenched fist by his side. _Why the heck is she talking to Malfoy?, _he thought. He smirked and walked away.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh.... That's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean?"

"How about starting a 'club' with me?"

"Club?"

"Club," he said officially.

"What kind?"

"For broken hearts..."

Hermione laughed, "I take your challenge Malfoy."


End file.
